bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine Futuristics
Fontaine Futuristics is a business run and owned by Frank Fontaine for the sole purpose of producing plasmids. It is the heart of biotechnology in Rapture. It also produced pills, creams and injectionshttp://img403.imageshack.us/my.php?image=demitassepy4.jpg along with the Accu-Vox, which plays Audio Diaries. It was nationalized by Andrew Ryan, much to the chagrin of conscientious Bill McDonagh (see audio diary Ryan Takes F Futuristics). History Monopoly Fontaine funded Tenenbaum's research of ADAM (see Kraut Scientist audio diary). He also had a means to acquire girls to be made into Little Sisters. Finally, he owned not only the plasmid business (Fontaine Must Go, Rapture Changing) but the Gatherer's Garden machines (Marketing Gold). So, to put it simply, Fontaine achieved vertical integration with the plasmid business: he effectively owned every step of the process: * Fisheries, where the slug was found * The Little Sisters Orphanage to acquire girls, so as to make more Adam * Little Wonders to physically and mentally make the girls into Little Sisters capable of making, gathering, and recycling ADAM. He makes the Little Sisters, he gets the ADAM they make and collect. * Plasmid manufacturing business—the actual mass-production of plasmids and ADAM which he profits from through the Gatherer's Garden. * Gatherer's Garden - Note that the machine is both unhackable and uses ADAM for currency, not money. He owns the machines, he collects the ADAM people pay with to buy products. Note of technicality: he also did achieve horizontal integration, but seeing as there was only one producer in every step, this is irrelevant. Under Ryan Industries When Andrew Ryan took control of the business, the kidnapping of little girls to create the Little Sisters started, unlike Fontaine who used "orphans". By this time Tenenbaum had left Fontaine Futuristics, so it was left to Suchong to continue creating Little Sisters and Big Daddies. There appears to have been budgeting constraints under Andrew Ryan, as Suchong describes him as a "cheap son of a bitch" compared to Fontaine, Ryan asks him to reuse the Big Daddy suits instead of creating new ones. Andrew Ryan also employs Professor Julie Langford, making Arcadia available to those who can pay and sell oxygen from the trees to the citizens of Rapture. Apparently Fontaine was also in the "O2 biz" as well, before his "death." The Vita-Chamber is also created at this time, possibly by Sinclair and Alexander as mentioned by Suchong in The Vita Chamber. Sinclair Solutions appears in the multi-player mode of Bioshock 2, which may also be owned by Ryan, though further details are still unknown. Known Employees * Bridgette Tenenbaum (Fontaine Futuristics only) * Dr. Yi Suchong * Professor Julie Langford * Augustus Sinclair * Alexander Exploring Fontaine Futuristics *In BioShock 2, the player will be able to explore Fontaine Futuristics according to BioShock 's Official Website and its article in GameInformer Magazine. It is said to contain Plasmid and Gene Tonic Production Facilities and the machines that extract ADAM out of the Little Sisters. Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:BioShock 2